I'm A Pirate & You're A Prince
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: A notorious pirate named Captain Hart who embarks on journey with a prince.
**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Girl Meets World**

A woman in her early thirties came to check up on her seven year old daughter to see if she's asleep. When she opened the door she found that her daughter, Ava was still awake.

"Ava, why are you still awake?" she asked

"Mama, I'm not sleepy yet."

"It's not good for little girls to stay up late. It causes your face to have wrinkles. Don't you not want that?"

Ava shook her head "No, mama"

"Well then, let's get you to bed. Shall we?"

"But mama,"

"No buts, young lady. Off to bed."

Ava groaned. She walked towards her bed and got inside. The woman came beside her and tucked her daughter in.

Ava curiously asked her mother what was that thing at the edge of her bed.

"It's a storybook." her mother replied

"What kind of storybook?" she asked

"It's about notorious pirate named Captain Hart who embarks on journey with a prince. But I don't think you would like this kind of story, Ava"

"No, mama. Can please you read to me? Please. Please."

"Alright, sweetie."

The woman sat the edge of the Ava's bed. She opened the book and began to read.

It's been three months, Captain Hart and his crewmen since they saw land. They were running low on supplies. If they were at see any longer, they would've stared.

"Captain, land ahoy!" said one of the crewmen

"Hand me my spyglass!"

His quartermaster handed him, his spyglass. He looked through it and a smile crept onto his face. After three months in the seven sea, he was finally home.

"Full speed ahead, mateys"

"Aye aye, Captain!" the crewmen shouted

"We're home, Lads." he smiled

He parked the Jolly Roger at the placed where no one would ever find it. It was perfectly hidden.

Captain Hart jumped from the poop deck to the main deck.

"Lads, I'm headed into town to grabbed some supplies for next voyage. When I get back, I want this place careened even the riggings. Got it?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" they shouted

* * *

A blonde haired woman patiently waited for her opportunity to grabbed some food as she was desperately hungry. Then, she spotted bright red shiny apples on the carts. This was her chance. She puts her scarf on head and covers her face so no will recognize her. When the merchant wasn't looking she grabbed some of the apples put into her pockets.

"Somebody help, that woman stole some of my good." the merchant yelled

The woman ran as fast as she can.

"Get back here! You thief!" a tall man yelled out

He ran after her.

"Come on, where's Farkle's library?" she thought as looked around

The tall man was hot on her tail. She ran faster but he was gaining on her. She saw opportunity and went inside an alley way. She waited for a bit till the tall man went away.

"Whew! That's was close!" she breathe heavily

The woman calmed down a bit and let her catch her breath. When she finally calmed down, the tall man suddenly appeared and grabbed a hold of her left arm.

"Gotcha." he said

He had finally caught up to her.

"Come on, let's go" he said as he dragged her with him

"Huh? What? Where are you taking me? Let me go." the woman said as she tried break free from his grip

"No chance, sweetheart."

"I'm going to scream if don't let me go!"

"Go ahead and scream. Don't you remember you're the one who stole in the first place."

The woman just glared him. The man just smirked. She sighed and just followed him.

"We're here."

He grabbed the key from his pocket. He lifted it up, put the key inside the keyhole and turned it. He grabbed the knob and opened it. We entered. He dragged her near

"Hey hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm tying you up." he said

"What, why? No, let me go! You let me go!" the woman struggled

He grabbed a cloth from the drawer and tied it around her mouth. So, she wouldn't scream.

"Hey Lucas, I'm back." said an another man at the front

"So, his named is Lucas" she thought

"Stay here and don't scream." he said

That Lucas man went to the front to meet up the other man.

"What is he going with me? What if he and that man rapes me? I have to get out of here. Fast." she thought

The woman struggled to break free but the footsteps were coming closer.

"Oh shit, they're coming."

She tried again untie the ropes but grip from the ropes were to tight.

"This guy really knows how tie a knot"

She gave it one more tug before finally the ropes broke.

"Maya?" the man said as he entered the room

Maya looked up to see Farkle standing there with a confused look on his face.

 **A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.**

 **–** **browneyesbeauty**


End file.
